The start of becoming a better man
by jaymamazing98
Summary: Rumbelle fanfic. It takes place in the scene in episode 4 of season 2 when Belle wakes up in the middle of a dream and she finds Rumple in the basement practicing magic.


**The start of becoming a better man**

**Chapter 1**

**_This is my first Once Upon A Time fanfiction and it's about Belle and Rumple, also called Rumbelle, it takes place in the scene in episode 4 of season 2 when Belle wakes up in the middle of a dream and she finds Rumple in the basement practicing magic. I got the idea a while ago and If you want to, I will continue this. It would mean a lot if you would like to leave a review what you thought about it and if you want more just let me know. Thanks __xx_**

Rumple had asked Belle to meet him at his shop, the only thing he had told her was that he had a little surprise waiting for her there. As Belle walked to his shop, she wondered if he wanted her to dress up or not but she decided before she left home that the clothes she wore would probably be alright. A cute blue little mini dress with red flowers on and her favorite red pumps. As she came to the shop, she pushed the door open and saw him standing there, with his back turned to her. When he heard the doorbell began to make the usual sound he heard every day, he turned around. Belle started walking up to him.

_"__Hello"_ Rumple said.

_"__Hi"_ Belle answered and started to smile.

_"You look, uhm, you look beautiful Belle"_ He giggled, belle could see the joy in his face when he looked at her, he made her feel so pretty and young and that was a feeling she never wanted to go away.

_"Thank you, I have to admit that you doesn't look so bad yourself"_ She said with her cute little accent as she looked into his eyes, his mysterious eyes but still so beautiful.

_"So, now when you're here, I have something for you, something special, it belonged to someone important and I want you to have it"_ Rumple walked up to his desk made out of glass and grabbed a box and laid it on the desk. He opened the box and there it was, a necklace. It was one of the most beautiful necklaces she had ever seen, it was made out of silver and had diamonds on it. Belle started to giggle because she was amazed. Rumple was romantic, she had to agree with that.

_"It's uh, It's very beautiful"_ She said, looking down on the necklace as she smiled. Rumple took the necklace in his hands and made a gesture to belle that she should turn around.

_"What's the occasion?"_ She asked while he was getting nearer her.

_"The occasion is… Us"_ He said. She grabbed her hair into her hand and he put the necklace around her neck.

_"We haven't really gotten out much since Storybrooke awakened, so I thought we should see it together"_ Belle turned around with a big smile on her face, she was so happy.

Rumple looked at the necklace, it was perfect on her, just like he had thought. _"Wow"_ he said.

She leant in and gave him a quick kiss on his mouth and then gave him a hug. _"Thank you"_ She said.

Rumple giggled, _"Don't get your hopes up, the nightlife is extremely limited"_ Belle couldn't keep herself from giggle as she let go. He was too adorable.

_"No, that's not what I meant, thank you for what you are doing, for how you are changing"_ She was so proud of him, this was the rumple she wanted, she had always believed the good in him. She knew he could be good if she helped him and that's what she's trying now. The door opened and the doorbell started to sound. They both turned around and found dreamy there.

_"Okay stiltskin, I want my axe"_ Dreamy said with a firm voice.

_"I'm sorry but we're closed"_ Rumple said, he just wanted to spend time with Belle.

_"It's mine, give it to me"_ Dreamy said while he walked closer to Rumple and Belle.

_"And yet, still closed"_

_"Just because you possess something don't mean it's yours. Nothing in this shop belongs to you"_ Dreamy said and then he turned to Belle. _"And you, how can you be with such a monster? Or maybe you're just another possession too"_

_"How dare you!"_ Rumple yelled as he grabbed dreamy's shirt and pushed him to the window. There was no way someone would talk like that to his Belle. _"You want your axe? FINE"_ Rumple yelled the last word extra loud, he wanted dreamy to get scared of him.

_"Rumplestiltskin"_ Belle yelled, in fact, it was mostly her he scared, she didn't want him to hurt him.

_"You can have it, buried… in… your… chest…"_ Rumple yelled.

_"STOP! STOP! This isn't you anymore"_ She yelled, she just wanted him to stop.

Rumple turned his face to her, his face had now golden up like it used to be. _"Oh, it's me dearie, always have been, always will be"_ It was in that second she woke up, she rushed to sit up, she realized it was only a dream and she was relieved. She looked at the side of the bed, rumple was gone. Where did he go in the middle of the night? She jumped out of the bed and went searching for him. She went to see if he was in the basement, she looked down through the window and there he was, ranging gold. He was practicing magic, She was so tired of him always putting magic first, he couldn't leave it behind. All that matters for him was power and she wished that he would believe that he's better without it. She went back to the kitchen and decided to sit down in the sofa for a while and wait for him to get back. She sat down and thought about how to tell him about this, he needed to stop, he needed to trust her and he needed courage to let her in.

* * *

One hour later, he opened the door and came into the living room.

_"Hey"_ He said.

_"Hey… what are you doing?"_ She asked him.

_"I was.. uh, gonna make you breakfast"_ He was on his way to the fridge.

_"No, in the basement? I saw you practicing magic"_ He grabbed the orange juice and went to Belle.

_"Want some breakfast?"_ She could tell that he didn't want to talk about it.

_"No, we need to talk about this"_

Rumple put the juice down on the desk. _"It was just a couple of spells, nothing to be concerned about"_

_"Okay, then be honest with me, why did you bring magic here?"_

_"I've told you, magic is power"_

_"Why do you need it, tell me…"_

He didn't answer, he didn't know what to say.

_"You don't need power Rumple, you need courage, to let me in"_ Belle looked at him with disappointment in her eyes and then turned around and walked away.

* * *

A half an hour later he went up to talk to her. He knocked on the door.

_"Belle? Come on, atleast come and eat something"_ He opened the door and he saw the empty unmade bed and turned around and saw the window was open. She was gone and it was his fault. Rumple searched around in the whole town but he didn't see her anywhere. He was so afraid he had lost her. He decided that he was going to the granny's to get some help. Rumple went to Ruby.

_"Have you seen Belle?_ _We argued and she's gone"_

_"No, I haven't seen her"_ Ruby didn't look at him, she just had her gaze to the floor.

_"Are you sure? It looks like you might have seen her, Ruby, if you have seen her, you have to tell me, she might be in danger, I'm afraid I've lost her"_

_"I have seen her" _Ruby answered.

_"Where?"_

He heard a sound from the storage and he saw Belle coming out of there.

_"Here"_ Belle said. Rumple rushed up to her. Touching her arm.

_"Belle, what were you thinking? I thought something awful had happened to you."_ He looked so scared, she did mean a lot to him, she could see that but she wished he could show that he cared about her more.

_"I'm fine"_ Belle wasn't ready to say it but she had to.

_"You scared the hell out of me"_ He said and tried to get eye contact with her.

She finally looked at him, she had to stop this, it couldn't continue. It was hard to say it tho. _"You know what? I can't do this anymore Rumple"_

_"What are you saying?"_ He looked at her with a strange look on his face, she could tell he was nervous.

_"I can't be with you, you're always putting magic first and you don't believe me. You can't even tell me why you need the magic. You're too cowardly to be honest with me"_

_"Oh my Belle"_ He was about to hug her but she took a step back.

_"No Rumple, stop, don't make this harder than it already is"_

_"I can't stop with the magic completely but I can slow down on it a little, that's a start, I will try to be a better man to you."_

_"Do you promise? Because I'll not be able to do this If you're not."_

_"I promise"_ He took her face in his hands and looked at her.

_"I.. I love you Belle"_ He kissed her lips, it felt so good to kiss them again, he was sure now that she was in his arms and that was the best feeling ever. As he let go of her, she said _"I love you to"_

_"Now, let's get you something to eat and then we can go back to the house"_ He grabbed her hand and crossed his fingers with hers. She looked up at him. _"Hamburgers and Ice tea?"_ She asked.

_"Sounds great to me"_ As they sat down to order.


End file.
